


Clumsy

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [30]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat being clumsy.





	Clumsy

Killian purred as he stood on the back of the sofa behind Emma, rubbing his furry face against the back of her head. Her hair always smelt so good, the lingering scent of strawberries from the shampoo mixed with something that was uniquely Emma.

“Love you too, Killy Cat.“ she laughed softly, looking up from her book and turning to face him.

He leaned forward and rubbed his nose against hers, nothing but love in his eyes. Sometimes she could see the amusement or the mischief brewing in his ocean blue eyes, but today they held only love.

“You’re getting all wobbly on your paws again.“ she chuckled, seeing his eyelids droop as she rubbed the sensitive spot behind his ears that never failed to relax him. He always loved being petted, but that little spot made him melt.

Without any thought to the awkward balancing position he was in, Killian dropped sideways as if he would on a flat surface - and promptly rolled off the back of the sofa.

Emma dived forward in an attempt to catch him, but ended up peeking over the back of the sofa at where her kitten husband had landed on the floor.

“Babe, you okay?“ she asked and he looked up at her, blue eyes still slightly droopy and surprised by the fact that he was suddenly on the floor. With a little meow, he jumped back up onto the back of the sofa and then down onto the sofa cushion beside her.

“No more cuddles on the back of the sofa, yeah?“ she said, relieved that he hadn’t hurt himself, “Let’s wait until you’re somewhere flat where you can roll around.“

Killian nodded in agreement, dropping sideways and rolling over on the sofa cushion as he’d meant to do on the back of the sofa. Emma dutifully discarded her book and reached out to pet the soft fur on his belly, a warm smile on her face.


End file.
